Ms Midnight
by snickerdoodlepurplebunnies
Summary: When a new teacher comes to Hogwarts, something seems a little off. She knows nothing about what happened in the wizarding world and seems far to young to teach. Could this have anything to do with the mystery that occured 40 years ago? Compete
1. Chapter 1

Ms. Midnight

--

AN: Hi, this is a new story YAY!! And my disclaimer is in my profile so I'm not gonna put one. HA Ps. In this there is a fifth marauder who is a girl but I will show how she came to be later in case anyone gets confused.

--

The Marauders were walking off the Hogwarts Express for their final year of mischief. "I will get Lily, you just watch Pads!" James exclaimed. Erin (an: Erin is the fifth marauder) keeled over with laughter and said "Prongs, you'd have better luck getting Snivellus to go out with you!". At James's disgusted look the others made no attempt to smother their chuckles. "You know, that wouldn't be so hard to accomplish," Remus said. "Yeah, I think I saw him eyeing you the other day," Peter said. James pushed the other two and mumbled "shut up!". The group, most still laughing, made their way to the entrance when they came face-to-face with a blonde haired gray eyed Slytherin. "Move Malfoy!" Sirius Black said as he tried to push past the sneering boy. "Hello Black, I see you are still hanging out with the mud blood and her little blood traitor friends,". At this Erin, the 'mud blood' he was referring to shot forward and punched Malfoy with the strength of a sumo wrestler. Malfoy waved his wand at the girl and muttered a spell. Her friends looked on in shock as Erin Jameson disappeared. 

AN: that's the end of the chapter folks, I know it's short but more will come promise


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Midnight

--

"Hello Ms. May I ask- ERIN!" Professor Dumbledore said when a girl he hasn't seen for about 30 years suddenly appears in his office. "No it's Maria Carey, can you tell me what I'm doing in you're office?" Erin Jameson asked, oblivious to Dumbledore's and the portraits shocked state. The Headmaster rushed over to the girl and said "Ms. Jameson, what is the last thing you remember happening?". Erin looked up at the old man and said "We ran into Malfoy, we got into a fight, he said a spell and next thing I know I'm in your office. If you don't mind professor, I want to go see my friends,". Albus Dumbledore just gaped at the girl and said calmly, "It seems we are in a predicament,".

--

Now it was Erin's turn to gape for she had no idea that 30 years ago aurors went all over Britain and America looking for the girl. "Professor, what do you mean?". "My dear, that moment you talked about happened 30 years ago, the same time you disappeared,". Seeing the girls confused look he continued "I believe that when Mr. Malfoy cast that spell on you, he transported you to this time period,". Erin grimaced and said "oh the joy,". "She then turned to the aging professor and said "So what am I going to do?". He pondered his thoughts for a second before saying "I believe that you were highest in your class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, am I correct?". Erin nodded, stunned. "And you have had practical use for defense?". This time the girl looked at him and said "Of course not, I just sat around and daydreamed the day when Death Eaters attacked Hogsmead!". Dumbledore, ignoring the sarcastic comment, continues "I believe that you would be a good candidate for the Defense teaching position,". Erin stared in shock and said "you want me, a Marauder and detention record beater, to teach!?". Dumbledore nodded and said "Yes, I believe you have the talents for the job and we have hired a Marauder in the past,". "let me guess, Remus?" the girl mumbled "he was always the good one the _prefect," _she said the last word like it was the most disgusting thing on earth. "Unfortunately, the welcome feast ended with us saying Professor McGonagall (how do you spell it) would teach the class but I'm sure the students won't mind. "Now let me show you to you're quarters," Dumbledore said and led the confused girl out of his office.

AN: What do you think, I like it and I hope you do to .


	3. Chapter 3

Ms. Midnight

--

The next morning Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger, were walking to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. After the announcement yesterday that Mgonogall wasn't teaching the class and instead a surprise teacher was, everyone was excited to meet the mysterious adult.

--

"I bet it's Sirius," Ron said as they were about to open the door. "Don't be silly Ronald, he is a convicted murderer, falsly, but -" Hermione was silenced when she saw the room. Inside, desks were replaced by beanbag chairs which were on the edges of the room. In the middle was a large dueling platform and on the back wall was a plasma tv, thought only Harry and Hermione, both being raised by muggles, new what that was. Immediately they walked in and shared a large bean bag chair. "I like this teacher already!" said Ron after seeing snacks on a table near the corner. Hermione sighed in exasperation and said "Ron, just because the teacher has a nice classroom doesn't mean they will be any good at defense. The redhead moved to protest but a glare from Hermione shut him up.

--

By now more people were coming in and had the same reaction as the trio did. Once everyone got used to the place the kids from wizarding families asked the muggleborns what the tv was. After 10 minutes of explaining people started wondering where the teacher was when they heard a voice say "Hello Hello Hello"

--

They turned around to see a girl standing at the door, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She had long, black hair with a violet streak down it. Her hazel eyes had dark purple eyeliner on them and her lashes were covered with red mascara. Her top seemed ripped at the sides and said **Panic! At the Disco** on them. If you looked through one of the rips you cold see the tattoo of a black cat on her hipbone. The girl looked barely 17 and all the guys in the class were staring at her. As the girl walked in even Harry had to admit she was attractive and had a darkness around her.

--

"Hello class, my name is Erin Jameson and I am your teacher for this class.". The 6th years looked at the girl in shock. The girl took no notice of this and continued, "before we get into the work stuff I have a few rules, 1:try not to kill each other and 2:never call me professor or ma'am, only Erin". Her smirk grew as she looked at the stunned class and said "any questions?". Dean Thomas almost timidly raised his hand. Erin nodded to him and he said "How are you a teacher, you look so young?". She smiled and said "I just got out of school here so Dumbledore let me have a job for now. Other people seemed like they wanted to raise their hands but the bell rang. "Okay then, I'll see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ms. Midnight

--

The next morning everyone was in the Great Hall, everyone that is, except Professor Jameson. She was all anyone could talk about. whether predicting what she'll teach, why she wasn't at the

feast, or just daydreaming about her.

"Something's not right about her," Hermione Granger said thoughtfully. "Wha oo you mee?" Ron asked, face full of food. After he swallowed his toast he repeated "I said, what do you mean?".

Hermione had a look of understanding and said, "Oh, well, if she just graduated wouldn't we know her or something?". Then Harry Potter said "maybe she wasn't a Gryffindor, but I wonder what

her shirt meant,". Hermione replied "I think it's a band, when I took a trip to America they were everywhere,". Just then Fred and George Weasley came over and the latter said "Have you seen

the new Defense teacher?". When the trio nodded Fred said "She seems pretty cool, and hot too,". Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face and said "I don't know, something's off about

her,". "What do you think she's a death eater or something?" Fred asked and at the startled looks of his friends said "That's impossible!". "Why?" Hermione said to which George retorted "She

asked about the other teachers here and you'll never guess what she said when we told her about Snape!" when nobody said anything he continued "she said 'Snivellus got a job here, who

would want him to teach?!". Before anyone had a chance to respond Fred said "and she pulled the coolest prank on the Slytherins in our class!". Hermione looked offended that a teacher

would insult a fellow college and prank her students. She didn't get to voice her opinions though because Harry asked "What did she do?". "She turned their robes into frilly dresses and

charmed bows into their hair!". At this even Hermione had to chuckle.

After the laughter died down Harry remarked "I wonder where she is anyway,". He got his answer because at that moment Erin blundered into the Great Hall, her hair a mess and her pajamas

dirty. She seemed half asleep when she walked to the _Gryffindor _table and pulled a bagel near her. Hermione was the first to speak and softly said to the dazed teacher, "I think you're

supposed to be at the head table". She just nodded and mumbled "I'll see you in class later," leaving everyone to speculate at the sight.

--

**AN: So didya like it, next chapter we will look at the first DADA class and see some flashbacks (I think) Till next time!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ms. Midnight

--

Then next few weeks went by in an odd fashion. Professor Jameson (who would hex anyone who called her that) was teaching more about physical defense than any other teacher they had. 

It would be hard to forget the first lesson we had with her.

--

_Flashback:_

_Erin stood in front of the class. She previously told everyone to leave all their stuff in the back and stand up. She then said "how many of you know how to defend yourself physically?" when nobody _

_answered she sighed and said, "What are you going to do if you get disarmed or your wand breaks?". Again no response. She then beckoned for Ernie Mcmillan to come forward and he did. She told him _

_to try and hex her. He tried the jelly leg jinx but she simply kicked his wand out of his hand and put him in a headlock. Everyone stared in awe then she made the speech, "Spells won't help very much _

_if you don't have a wand, you need to know how to throw a puch and kick in the right place or you will be totally screwed, defense requires strength and agility, not just knowing how to wave a wand!". _

_Looking at everyones awed expressions she put on a famous smirk and began their first lesson_

End Flashback:

--

It wasn't only her teaching style that was different, she also seemed much more like a kid than any other teacher. She could be seen sneaking around trying to pull a prank, mostly on the 

Slytherins. She was also constantly getting into fights with Snape. Mostly they were just remarks that were like "greasy haired git" or "shower much" or the infamous "Snivellus". Harry was 

especially surprised by this because they seemed like things the Marauders would say. He decided things must be past down through schoold generations so he just shrugged it off.

--

On the day before everyone left for Holidays their was an announcement made. Dumbledore stood up and said "since it seems that no one has signed up to stay at Hogwarts over break, all 

the teachers will be going home to,". Many people were curios about this because usually Harry, Ron, and Hernione stayed. It was soon found out though that they were all staying at 

Grimhauld place over break. 

--

(in teachers quarters)

"Um Professor" Erin started but was cut off by the Headmaster saying "dear please call me Albus, after all, we are colleges now,". The young girl snickered and said "Okay, Albus, I was 

wondering where I could stay considering I don't have a house at the moment?". Dumbledore nodded and said, "We have already figured out a plan, you will stay at Grimhauld Place with our 

other visitors,". At Grimhauld Place, Erin visibly shuddered. "I am sure you have heard about the house from Sirius, am I right?" she nodded and he continued "Don't worry, it's very different, I 

actually think you will be able to see him and Remus during your stay,". Erin was suddenly hugging the professor, beaming at the possibility of seeing her friends again. "Well, you must pack!" 

Dumbledore said and the girl raced to her room.

--

Everybody arrived at Grimhauld place and some were giving Erin suspicious looks. "What's she doing here?" Ron asked. "She doesn't have a house so she will be staying with us," Molly 

Weasley, who was told of everything, replied. The twins grinned at the thought of the mischievous teacher staying with them which got an odd look from his mother. "I never thought you 

would be excited about seeing a professor!" "She's not a normal professor, she is almost as wonderful as us!" Fred said proudly. Molly turned away and muttered "figures, a former Marauder 

and all, she'll be worse than Black" so no one could hear her. The whole group walked in to find Remus Lupin waiting for them. He was greeting them warmly when a stream of black and 

purple hair cam from behind the crowd and embraced the werewolf (in this story Sirius never died). 

--

(Remus P.O.V.)

I was just seeing my friends walk through the door when a girl with black and purple hair ran past them. Even before I could see her face I knew that hair anywhere. I hadn't seen it since my 

last year at Hogwarts so I was shocked and delighted to see one of my best friends. When she hugged me I held her like she would disappear again if I let her go. When we finally broke apart

the people who didn't know about her looked on strangely. Then Sirius came into the room and said "what's going on?" when he was attacked by the same girl. They hugged for about 5 

minutes when they broke apart, only then they started kissing like their was no tomorrow. Now everyone in the room was shocked and they were only broken apart by me saying "I knew it!"

--

**AN: that was a long one huh, I am pretty sure you can guess what was going on but if you can't you will just have to wait and see.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Midnight

--

"_**I knew it!" said Remus**_

_**--**_

The couple quickly broke apart and started blushing madly. Remus looked pleased with himself.

The twins looked very disappointed.

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked suspicious.

Harry was just shaking his head and saying "my 18 year old teacher and my 34 year old godfather"

Everyone else just looked confused.

--

Erin looked up at Sirius and said "I think we have some explaining to do"

Sirius nodded and said "so do you, where have you been for the past 40 years?".

Now everyone looked confused until the girl in question said "Well, you know when Malfoy put that spell on me right?". Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Well, turns out he actually time traveled me into this time, I still feel like that happened a month ago.".

Everyone looked at the girl in shock, except for Hermione who had a look of understanding on her face.

"It makes sense!" she blurted out and when everyone looked at her she amended "her youth, the fact that she hates Snape even though she shouldn't have known him, if she was a Marauder than it explains the pranks and the fact she hangs out more in the Gryffindor common room than teachers quarters!".

Now she wasn't the only one who understood but Remus said "How long were you dating for?"

Once again the couple blushed before Sirius mumbled "Since the beginning of 6th year,". Remus's mouth dropped open and he said "That long, why didn't you tell us?". Now it was Erin's turn to talk and she said "It's my fault, I was afraid that, since you guys were friends before you met me, that if we broke up you guys would ditch me for Sirius and I would never see you guys again,".

Sirius then said "I didn't know that part!" while Remus said at the same time "That would never happen!" while Fred and George said "our teacher was a Marauder, sweet!".

With all of those voices nobody could here so Erin yelled "Everybody shut the hell up!" the adults looked outraged by her language while the twins admired the teacher more.

"Now, Sirius, what were you saying?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh I was just saying that you never told me that was what you were afraid of, you just said things might get weird if we broke up,". Erin shrugged and looked at Remus who said "I said that we would never abandon you, you may have become a Marauder later than the rest of us but you were just as much a Marauder!". Erin smiled and blushed then turned to the twins who said "We were surprised that a teacher of ours was a Marauder!".

Then Mrs. Weasley stepped in and said "Remus was a Marauder to and he taught you guys" "But he didn't pull pranks on us and make fun of Snape!" Fred argued.

Now Remus and Sirius turned to the guilty girl. Remus was the first to speak and said "That's immature you know, talking about a college and pranking the students," then Sirius scolded her by saying "Ya, that's not a good idea, even I wouldn't do that.

Erin shrugged her shoulders and said "but you guys are like 40 and chronologically I would be the same age but I still feel like a barely 17 year old girl!". The two other Marauders nodded in agreement.

"Our teacher is younger than us, Gred" Fred said which got the reply of "Wicked" from George. Even the adults gaped at the girl who could only shrug in response.

She was lucky because Ron decided to defend her by saying "It's not like she's a bad teacher, she just knows how to have fun!" to which Harry added "plus, nobody likes Snape so that's not a big deal,". Everyone nodded again and the matter was forgotten.

--

It was during dinner that the youngest Marauder got the biggest shock of her life. She was eating dinner with the rest of the residents of Grimhauld place when she noticed Harry. She stared at him for a long time for which he was wondering if she found out about the 'boy who lived' thing when she said "you look just like James!". Everyone seemed to sober when he nodded and said "Yeah, I'm his and Lily's son,". She then, the only cheery one at the table said "I never thought he would actually snag her, so how are they?". Everyone seemed even more somber when Harry said "They've been dead for 16 years,".

The girl's eyes watered and she put a hand over her mouth when she said "What happened?".

This time it was Sirius who jumped up and said "That son of a bitch ratted them out to Voldie and he killed 'em, that's what happened!". Erin looked even sadder and said "Who ratted them out?".

Remus growled out a low "Wormtail" while clutching his fork so hard it seemed on the verge of breaking.

"No ,no he wouldn't do that, Pete was one of the nicest guys I know, he was my first friend"

_Flashback:_

_Erin, running to find her way to her first class, bumped into a small, blonde boy. She scrambled to her feet and said "Sorry, I'm new here and I'm kinda lost". The boy straightened up and said "It's okay, hey who do you have now?". She looked at her schedule and said "Flitwick". The boy grinned and said "so do my friends and I, people call us the Mrauders" he puffed out his chest and Erin chuckled saying "oh you're the ones who Mcgonagol said not to meet!". At the boys look she said, in an imitation of the Transfiguration professor "I guess I should be grateful that a prankster like you hasn't met the Marauders, even they haven't managed to get 5 detentions in a day!". The boy laughed and said "by the way, I'm Peter Pettigrew". She replied by saying "Erin Jameson". She looked at her and said "do you want us to walk you to class since we know where it is?" she shrugged and said "I'd like that thanks!". They went over to meet the group who she would quickly become inseparable from._

End Flashback:

The last remaining male Marauders were rubbing the only girl in their groups back consolingly while she cried for her two best friends.

0--

**AN: soo didya like it. Soon we will see Petey again and their might be a little breakup and who knows we might meet up with Lily and James. Woohoo!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ms. Midnight**

**--**

**AN: sorry it's been a while but I've been busy sooo oh well **

**--**

That night, the young teacher was still distraught. She went to her room will tears in her eyes and her body shaking. Harry could see why she would be upset over her

friends death and other friends betrayal if she just learned about it. Harry had 16 years to get over it and he didn't even know them. The others, except for Sirius and

Remus, weren't as understanding

--

_That afternoon:_

"Why are you crying over that useless bastard?" Ron asked Erin, who was crying and repeating "he couldn't have". She then looked at him, red eyes flashing in fury.

"Don't ever talk about Peter like that, while I knew him he was one of the nicest guys you could ever meet!". Then Charlie, who was visiting, cut in, "You're actually

sticking up for him, he killed them!". She stood up and punched Charlie in the face. With Remus and Sirius following, she ran to her room.

--

Back to now:Harry heard a knock on the door. He went to open it and found a calmer looking Erin Jameson standing on the other end. "Do you mind if a emotionally

disturbed teenager who is supposedly your teacher talks to you about your parents and friends?" she asked and at his nod, walked in the room. She plopped herself

on his mattress and motioned for him to follow. Once they were both comfortable she took a breath and said "Your father was a wonderful guy, he gave not only Sirius

but me a home when we needed it without question,". Harry was confused so he asked "I know about Sirius, but why would you need a home?". She looked at him and

said "I didn't have a charmed life, in any way, my dad left my mom when he found out about her pregnancy and she killed herself when I was about 4,". Harry had a

look of sadness and understanding, for he knew what it was like to be without parents. "Even before that, we lived in the ghetto, and after I was on my own, I slept in

the streets and ate food out of the garbage, wearing clothes of my back or I might have to steal once in a while, until I met _him,"_ she said, looking on the verge of

tears. "_He _said that it was normal, but I was only 7. When I found out what he was asking me to do I tried to get out but he forced me to continue doing it or he would

kill me,". Harry was dumbfounded and asked "Um, sorry, but what did he make you do?". Erin's face looked grim and she said "Do you know what a prostitute is?" he

nodded and she continued "that was what he forced me to do, I got 'costumers' and he took the money, whenever I tried to quit he would put a gun to my head and

walk me back to the motel,". The black haired boy looked shocked and said "But you were only 7, nobody could do that to a 7 year old!". She nodded glumly and

continued "Well, during my summer in 6th year, I ran away and got on the night bus, I've heard you had a couple trips on there yourself," he nodded and she took a

breath and said "I told the driver to take me to London, the first place I thought of. When I got there I just stayed on the streets for a while, doing what I did before _he _

came along, that is, until James and Sirius stumbled onto the bench I used for a bed that day. They took me to the Potter house and gave me a home. Ever since I went

back to his house with him and Sirius during the holidays, those have been my happiest times," she said dreamily. Harry, curiosity getting the better of him, asked

"what did you know about my mum?". The girl gave a deep chuckle and said "Lily was never very fond of me, we were opposites in every way but gender. She was

book smart but nothing about the streets, while I could barely read when I came but knew everything there was to how to survive,". The boy understood how she felt,

he was never best in classes but could hold his own in a fight. "She was also a lady but I never learned manners, therefore didn't use them often," the sad girl

continued, "I was also a Marauder, her mortal enemies, still wonder how Prongs finally snagged her. One of the biggest things thought was personality, she was a

girly-girl who wore her hair and makeup perfectly but I was sarcastic and a bit dark who's hair was always a mess and wore very little makeup except for colored

eyeliner and mascara,". Harry was then reminded of his first day with the new teacher and her violet-mixed-with-red eyes. She took a look at the clock and said "whoa,

it's late, but anytime you wanna talk I'd be happy to, as long as it's after 1 a.m.!". The boy chuckled, remembering times when the teacher walked groggily to breakfast

with pj's still on, as the girl closed the door. He layed down on his bed, surprised by this new insight to his parents and the Marauder's in general.

--

The next morning Harry was awoken violently by a female voice yelling "YOU TOOK ME OFF THE MAP, IT WAS MY FRICKIN IDEA!". He then head running and his godfather

saying frantically "we were so upset that we didn't want to remember how much we missed you so we erased you from out memory!". Next there was a very loud growl

and the sound of someone tackling another person. Harry closed his eyes again, knowing that everything would be okay.

--

**AN: hi, didya like this chappy, they keep getting longer huh. Next we will see Pete again so I want to make some things clear**

**1:Sirius was cleared and Peter is in Azkaban, don't ask me how**

**2:Voldie is not gone**

**3:Peter didn't get the mark till after James's and Lily's wedding**

**Now a vote: what do you want Erin's animagus to be, it has to be something that could relate to midnight, her nickname. Please tell me in review thanks a ton. Sour patch kids to all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ms. Midnight**

**--**

**AN: Once again, sory for my slow updating but we just finished **

**aims so I will try to write more PLEASE FORGIVE ME !!**

**--**

At breakfast, the 3 Maruadrs wre joking around like they were

great friends, which I guess they were. Erin and Sirius were yelling

things that I will not right down at each other, but everyone could

see the mischief in their eyes and new they were joking. Then

Remus jumped up and said "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE BLOODY

&# UP!". Everybody went quiet, Remus never cursed.

--

"Whoa, there, didn't know you had it in ya, buddy" Sirius said and

thumped the werewolf's back.

"Ya Moony, that time of the month again?" Erin asked sweetly but

stuck her tongue out at him when he said "you should know,".

--

Everything went in this sort of fashion for a while until an owl came

through the window holding the Daily Prophet. Mr. Weasly took the

paper and immediately squeeled (yes, squeeled) with joy. At

everyone's questioning looks he showed them the front page

**Front page article:**

**Peter Pettigrew, previously found guilty of the charges against **

**innocent convict, Sirius black, was captured. Aurors noticed him **

**in rat form and immediately forced him to be human. They took **

**him to the Ministry and after a trial, he was sentenced to life in **

**Azcaban for murder, illegal animagus, and giving the **

**whereabouts of James and Lily Potter to **

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For more information, see page 4.**

**--**

Back to normal:

Everybody leaped up in joy, everyone that is, except for Erin. She

was sitting somberly in her chair. No one noticed until she spoke up

"can I go see him?". Now everyone looked at her and Remus said

"Why do you want to see him, that evil git deserves what he got?".

" I know, but you guys have all known that he did this, I just need

some closure, you know,". Everyone nodded, all knowing what she

meant. "Sure, we can go tomorrow if you want," Sirius said. The girl

smiled and said "Thanks, Pads,". He kissed her cheek and said

"Anytime, Midnight".

--

AN: this one is shorter than the others I've done recently but oh

well. Next chap we will meet Peter (finally!) and find out about

another secret Erin has yet to share.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ms. Midnight**

**--**

AN: I am soo sorry for the long wait but I had a sleep over yesterday (now I know why people apologize for being late, the guilt is UNBEARABLE). Anyhoo, now we

meet little ol' pete and see yet another side(quite depressing) of Erin.

--

The group (Erin, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron) was hit with a sudden dread as they walked through the doors of Azkaban. Seeing the dementors, they

immediately put up patronuses. Harry conjured a silvery stag, Hermione anand Ron a small otter, dog. Sirius created a fluffy, bigger dog while Remus made a hawk.

Erin's patronus seemed to be a silvery mouse. They kept the white force fields up until they reached their destination. Peter Pettigrew's jail cell.

--

Everyone was going here for different reasons. Erin apparently needed the fact that her best friend was a murderer and the other Maruaders were their for moral

support. The younger kids wanted to see the man miserable but also wanted to find out what changed between the guy Erin talked about and who he is now.

--

As they walked into the musty room, a shivering man in the corner looked up. He had small watery eyed and short blonde hair. He gained many lined on his face and

his once large belly was now showing bones. He looked so anguished that Hermione's heart almost melted before she remembered what the man did. He looked at

them but when his eyes landed on Erin his face lit up and he said tentatively "Erin, is that you?". She nodded and he, glowing with joy, ran up to hug her. Though her

arms were open wide, Sirius and Remus stood in front of her, blocking the two. Remus grabbed the little man by the color and growled "You don't deserve to even look

at her!" while Sirius hurled his fist at Peters jaw. Erin cried in shock and tried to get past the two. At first she couldn't but then flipped them over her shoulder and ran

to the fallen man. He looked up and said "It is you!" she nodded and both started crying. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were shocked because they never saw this kind of

emotion from Wormtail while Sirius growled at the look of his girlfriend hugging the person responsible for his imprisonment.

--

When everyone settled down Erin said "Why did you do it, Pete?". He looked down and said "I guess, after you disappeared, I became depressed,". He took a breath

and continued "we all started hanging out on our own, and when James dated Lily we pretty much stopped talking altogether, I felt really angry so I became a death

eater to, kind of, get rid of my anger,". Erin nodded but Remus jumped up and said "so you went to the death eaters and decided 'oh, since I'm sad I'll just go and kill

my once best friend and then everyone wins' is that what you thought?". " I was pissed that they didn't seem to care, Lily was all 'better with out her' and James was

to wrapped up in Lily to think 'oh my friend and practically sister disappeared and my girlfriend is jumping for joy about that', how do you expect me to act, no body

even cared about me before she came and people were treating her disappearance like it was nothing!" now both were on their feet and Remus had his wand ready

but they looked down when a small voice said "Is that true?". Sirius put his arm around her and said "Is what true?". She stood up and started yelling "Is it true that

Lily was ecstatic about me leaving, I knew she hated me but I didn't think she was that mean, is it true that James didn't care as long as he was with Lily, is it true that

he was the only one who cared that I wasn't seen for _nearly forty years_!". Remus then bent down and said "no of course not, it's just that-" but was cut of by the girl

saying "Figures, Peter was the only one who new I was upset, even you, Moony, didn't know about_ that!". _The sixth years looked confused when Harry spoke up and

said "I'm sorry, but what exactly is _that?_?". The girl sighed, and pulled out something from her purse. She tapped it with her wand and it grew to be a full sized

pensive. When they hesitated she said "go in, it won't bite". They stuck their faces in and were sucked to into the stone basin.

--

They landed outside of Hogwarts. Not much changed except things looked younger and different students. They were taking in the scenery until they heard a slimy

voice say "well, well, well, if it isn't our little American,". They turned and saw a young Severus Snape walk towards a group who they identified as the Marauders.

Erin's long black hair shone, yet she was without her purple lock. She was wearing ripped robes and looked like she wasn't off as the boys around her. Sirius was next

to her, his black hair mixing with hers, while there were girls giggling and winking at him he paid them no notice. Then there was James, staring longingly at a distant

group of girls, particularly a red tressed individual. Remus was reading a book that could not be identified while Peter seemed to be finishing his homework. They all

looked up when they heard the disturbance "what are you doing here, Snivellus?" Erin asked in disgust. "This is a free country right, unless your precious government

decides to try and control us, then Britain would have fat hoes as well as America" Snape sneered, undeterred by her comment. Pick on someone your own species!"

James yelled and Peter exclaimed "Ya!". The Slytherin just looked at Erin and said "That's not all they're known for, they are also lazy asses, drug addicts, bums, and

couldn't pass 2nd grade, and we know you fit into all these categories,". Ignoring her protests, Snape continued "I mean, you couldn't keep your 'job' and 'lifestyle' a

secret for long could you,". Erin walked up to the boy and said, with ferociousness that he never saw on her before "You know nothing you evil son of a bitch!". He just

grinned creepily and said "Yes I do, I know you're a hooker who lives on the streets, no doubt you are dumb as nails and on crack or something,". She then punched

him and walked away with hate, anger and hurt in her eyes. Just before the scene faded the trio saw four out of 5 Marauders advancing on the greasy haired boy.

When the seen came back into focus they saw Erin in the Gryffindor common room. Still crying but she had a bag of advil and bottle of fire whiskey in her hands. Harry

gasped because he knew what she was about to do, something he thought of doing multiple times before Hogwarts. She put all the pills in her mouth and drowned

them with the alcohol. She let out a small smile and whispered "goodbye" before her eyes shut and her body went limp. They felt as if they were standing by the dying

girl for hours before a drowsy girl came down, mumbling to herself. She was rubbing her eyes but screamed as loud as possible when she caught sight of Erin. Others

were coming down, and started looking at her when a deep voice said "get Professor Mcgonagal?" another voice, male but higher, said "she can't help, get Madam

Promfrey!". The seen faded again and they landed in the hospital wing. They saw a frail looking Erin opening her eyes to see a crowd around her. "What's going on?",

she asked. "Someone found you passed out on the couch in the common room, you weren't breathing and had a very faint pulse," Remus said and they all hugged her

as if she would dissolve if they released her. She looked awkward and sad but said, "If you don't let the hell go of me I won't breathe!". They laughed, happy their old,

sarcastic, Erin was back. "Soo, was their anything else?" the girl asked nervously. "Ya, we found a small, empty, tube of something called 'Advil' in your hand and fire

whiskey next to you," Remus said. "Well, I don't know where the fire whiskey came from," Hermione snorted at this "but the advil was for a headache". "Are you

supposed to have the whole bottle?" Peter asked. "Umm ya, I must have had a bad reaction, nothing to worry about,". The others nodded, they were all pureblood so

had no clue what 'advil' was but Peter seemed a bit suspicious. Sirius whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Then they all walked out, but Peter took her

and stood behind. "Why did you really take all those pills?" he asked. "I told you, I had a headache" she tried but failed to convince since he snorted, much like

Hermione, and said "That's a load of rubbish and you know it, the others may not pay attention in muggle studied, but I do! You're only supposed to take on or two

pills at a time not the whole bottle and especially not with alcohol, which I know was yours" he said before she could protest. "You were committing suicide," Peter

stated. Instead of denying it, which all 3 were positive she would do, she yelled "WHAT ELSE CAN I DO? I'M A FREAKING PROSTITUTE AGAINST MY WILL, I LIVE ON THE

STREETS, AND I HAVE NO FUTURE! MY MOM HAD THE RIGHT IDEA, I CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS AND NOBODY CAN HELP ME!". Peter just stood there and calmly said "you can

see Professor Dumbledore, he would understand,". "WHAT WOULD DUMBLEDORE KNOW, HE HAD THE PERFECT LIFE WITH THE FAMILY, HE WOULDN'T KNOW A THING

ABOUT THE GHETTO IF IT BIT HIM ON THE ASS, so know he can't help" she said and started to walk away but the short boy caught her arm and said "but you have

friends who can try to help, if you talk to us,". She nodded and said "kay, I guess" and the two walked off before Sirius entered and pulled them up and out of the

corridor.

--

"What happened after that?" Hermione asked. Erin ignored her lack of subtlety and replied "I told them, James loaned me some money which I used rent a room in a

hotel. For a while I just did some odd jobs until this guy wanted me as a model. I said yes and I paid James back with less than a 5th of my money I got". Harry was

the one to say something this time "I agree with you, about Dumbledore, not the suicide" he added hurriedly as 3 men shot him death glares "but I think he tries to

understand things he never could, he didn't have a hard life like you and didn't deal with horrible relatives like me, yet he tries to make it seem like he gets it". she

nodded than turned to Peter and said "I'm sorry, I feel like it's my fault this happened to you but I can't forgive you, maybe if I go back I could change it so that you

don't become a death eater". The man nodded and mumbled an inaudible "I understand," before the group of 6 walked out of his cell and out of the horrid place that is

Azkaban

--

AN: Didya like, I hope so. Was the secret juicy enough and was this long enough. I know Wormtail's out of character but he needs to be, plus I feel gad for him. BTW:

her animagus is a black mouse because she feels like peter and Sirius protect her most. That is the black (pad foot is a black dog) and mouse (worm tail's a rat) see ya

soom


	10. Chapter 10

**Ms. Midnight**

**--**

AN: once again, I'm sorry for the 100 year wait but I had writers block(please don't hurt me)so I hope this chapter is a decent apology and you forgive me. I'm gonna stop rambling so you an read okay.

--

"Come in!" Erin said when she heard a knock on her door. When a raven (black) haired boy stepped into the room she had a feeling what this was about.

"I wanted to talk to you about what we saw in the pensieve yesterday," Harry Potter asked cautiously "If you don't mind, that is,". She shook her head and patted the

seat next to her. "So, whadya want to talk about?" she asked. He bit his lip and said "was Snape really that mean, I knew my father bullied him but I didn't know he

bullied back?". The black-and-purple haired girl took a deep breath and said "There is no way in hell that I'm gonna stand up for him, we just played some fun at him but

we never hurt him,". "What about the time when my dad showed everyone his knickers?" Harry protested. "That was the day after what you saw in the pensieve, they

were all so angry at Snape and wanted revenge, I think that showed me that they were true friends and wouldn't abandon me if they found out about my 'past'". "Like

Remus and his lycanthropy!" Harry exclaimed. She nodded and said "Anything else you wanna talk about kiddo, well I guess I can't call you that cause we are practically

the same age,". He shook his head at the weirdness but said "Ya, I was wondering, was my mum really like that to you, even my proffesors said she was the good one

and my dad was the bully,". She nodded in confirmation but said "Uh, hu, but I guess, like Prongs, she grew out of it". "But, she was always sticking up for people when

they were made fun of and stuff!" he said to which Erin replied "Have you ever seen her stick up for the Marauders when the Slytherins were mean to them, I was a

Marauder, not to mention a sarcastic impolite, practically gothic girl who listened to rock bands. She was a girly prefect who listened to the London version of 'Hilary Duff',

add my personality to being a Marauder and she basically hated my guts". He was stumped for a second but said "Do you really think she and my dad were happy bout

you disappearing?". She seemed nervous when she replied "I don't know about James, but I'm betting that after the rumors she just thought I went to Beauxbatons or

some other school, not that I traveled 40 years in the future,". "I just didn't think my parents would be so mean" Harry said somberly. She took on a concerned look and

hugged him while saying "Your parents were some of the kindest people I know, it's just that everyone hates someone, like you hate Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle and like

we hated Snape, I was just the person your mum hated,". He nodded and, feeling a bit better, left Erin's room.

--

That night at dinner, everyone from the order was there. Most of the dinner was eaten in silence because the order members were trying to find away to bring Erin back

to her time and wondering if they even should. Once everyone finished, though, Dumbledore stood up and said "Erin, I think you should know the full story of what

happened to James and Lily,". Everyone looked shocked but Erin said "I would like that". Immediately the old headmaster began to speak like he was addressing a

school, since she knew about the prophecy already he just skipped that part "After Peter released the Potter's whereabouts to Voldemort," most in the room cringed at

the name but Erin looked somber at hearing what her friend did, "he went to the their house, James knew and went down and tried to hold Voldemort off but was killed,"

she shuddered when Dumbledore said killed, "he went up to Lily and told her to step aside so he could get Harry and she refused, he killed her and tried to kill Harry but

her love for him made the spell rebound onto Voldemort, but his horcruxes kept him alive and now he's back,". She took a moment to comprehend this before saying "Are

the horcruxes gone, Professor?" he smiled at her and said "All but the snake dear, and please do call me Albus" she sniggered at the last statement (she is only 17) but

nodded. When everyone who didn't live at Grimhauled Place left she blurted out "If anyone would die to protect their wife, it would be James. He would die if she told him

not to breathe," Sirius and Remus chuckled, knowing how obsessed James was with Lily, "I wouldn't manage loving someone enough to die for them" she said. "You

couldn't?" Sirius said darkly and she looked confused before saying "Nope, I mean, could you?". "YES, I WOULD FOR YOU, I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT YOU FOR 40 YEARS,

YOU'RE DISAPPEARANCE IS ONE OF THE MEMORIES THE DEMENTORS SHOWED ME IN AZKABAN!" Sirius exclaimed before storming up to his room. She watched him go

before yelling "DAMMIT!" and running off after Sirius, leaving the others to watch.

--

AN: so didya like it, btw: in this everyone knows about the horecruxes. Vote: In the end, should Erin go back to the Marauder time or should she stay (if she goes back

she will remember what happened) tell me! Hugs and kisses and sour patch kids to all who vote yay!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ms. Midnight**

**--**

AN: Yes, I know I'm evil for letting you guys hang but I have a decent excuse WRITERS BLOCK HATES ME so I couldn't write anything that didn't look like crap so here is

the story PS: this is not a lot of dialog but more of Rons thought, to basically show how everyone is taking what happened.

--

The weekend was tense, even those who came for 5 seconds a day could tell. The usual banter and wrestling that went on disappeared, replaced by slamming doors

and stomping feet. Every time Erin tried to apologize Sirius just walked away. She went looking to Remus for advice but even he didn't know what to do. She kept

chasing him and he kept ignoring her.

--

Even Ron could see what the fight was doing to them. When Erin came back, Sirius seemed happier, before Ron thought his lack of happiness was due to his time in

Azkaban but he now had a different opinion. Whenever he saw the man, Sirius would just walk around with a dead look in his eyes and a slump in his shoulders. Erin

was no different. His usually witty and sarcastic teacher mainly talked in 1 word answers, and that was only if someone asked her a question. The argument was even

taking it's toll on Remus. Already stressed enough with his 'condition' he had to worry about his friends. He wasn't only scared his best friends would never forgive each

other. What if Erin was so upset that she tried to kill herself again, and nobody was there to save her. This thought, Ron knew, terrified Remus. Ron didn't know if he

could live without his family or his friends. It was obvious Remus didn't want to loose Erin, this time for good.

--

Even the twins were messed up about this. The two Marauders, who used to give them advice for pranking, have barely acknowledged them. It was as though

dementors found them and sucked their souls out, but worse. They used to make everyone, including Mrs. Weasley, laugh with their practical jokes. Now you'd be lucky

to get a "hi" from them, much less a joke or sarcastic comment. As he was looking around he decided something needed to be done.

--

That day at dinner, Ron decided to go through with the plan. The silence was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Ron stood up and stated "I would like to see Harry,

Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George in my room, if they don't mind,". They looked confused but stood up and followed him out anyway.

--

As they walked through the wooden door to Ron and Harry's room they sat down on the bed. It was a second before Ron said "I am sure you guys noticed the tension

between Erin and Sirius" their was a chorus of 'yeas' and 'definitely'. ron spoke again " I think we need to get them back together, this is killing them as well as

everyone else!". Once again their was a chorus of agreement but Hermione said "How exactly, Ron, are we going to do this?". He grinned evilly and whispered low into

the circle. After he was done Harry smiled and said "Brilliant!"

--

AN: So what do you think, I know I really have to update more often but I'm kinda running out of ideas, some more would be greatly appreciated. But Don't Worry, I

won't abandon this even if it turns out like crap that's all


	12. Chapter 12

**Ms. Midnight**

**--**

AN: This chapter is for my cousin whose b-day is today so Happy Birthday cuz. Mine is in 2 days so that's exciting to. This is the longest I've ever left you guys, I'M

SORRY but I was realllllllly busy and I couldn't even think of anything to write. SORRY AGAIN ps. Can somebody send me a flame, people always talk about them and I'm

rather curious as to what they are, so thx.

--

"_Brilliant!"_

--

Ron turned to the group and said "Everyone ready?". Everyone nodded in affirmation and he said "Kay, lets go!". They walked down the stairs purposefully until they

reached a moping Sirius Black. Harry walked up to him and patted his slumped shoulders. When Sirius looked up Harry said "Erin wanted me to give you this". He pulled

out a premade piece of parchment from his robe. Sirius opened it slowly and read the perfectly forged note.

--

Note:Dear Sirius,

Meet me in the library at midnight, I'm going back to school next week and I need to talk to you.

Erin

--

Sirius stared at the note in amazement before nodding and walking off. Te group, satisfied with the first part of their plan went in search of Erin.

--

When they found her eating some bread, somber as usual for these days, Ron handed her another note that read:

--

Dear Erin,

I miss you very much. I don't have much time left to see you so please meet me in the library at midnight tonight. We need to talk so please come. Thank you so much.

Sirius

--

Everyone, especially Ginny, watched the young girl skip off with more happiness than she showed in weeks. She was so proud of her brother. He never seemed to

know anything about romance but this proved her wrong. If only he could use that with Hermione. She also noticed how happy Erin seemed and was glad to have

helped her be so happy.

--

(Erin's Pov)

Finally, midnight. I put on a blue spaghetti strap and black jeans. After brushing my hair through one last time and adding some signature purple eyeliner to my lids, I

run out of my room and to the library. As I walk through the door, I see Sirius, looking just as nervous as I felt. That is weird because I never get nervous around boys,

less my best friend who has been my secret boyfriend for 2 years. I guess it has to do with the fact that he seems 40 and I'm only 17. I walk over to him and say "I got

you're letter," and watch as surprise crosses his features.

--

(normal pov)

Sirius's shock fades soon but he asks "What message, I got yours?". Now Erin looked surprised but had the image of Ginny's triumphant face and realized what

happened. "I think we were set up," she said and watched in horror as Sirius's faced dropped. "Oh well than I'll just go". He made to leave but Erin stopped him and

said "WE may have been set up but I do want to talk to you". He nodded and sat down. "Why did you blow up at me when we were talking about them?" Erin asked.

Sirius sighed and said "I guess I just felt bad that I've been waiting for you for so long and you are kinda nonchalant". She nodded but said "I know but you have to

remember, I never thought of myself as gone, and while you are more mature I'm still only 17". He chuckled and said "I never thought someone would ever call me

mature!". She smirked and said "Well, I am dating an oldie aren't I?". Now Sirius was doubled over in laughter and tried to spurt out "That is weird isn't it". She nodded

but grabbed him and kissed him. Unknown to either a pair of redheaded twins snickering behind the bookshelf.

--

AN:There ya go. This chapter was hard to write but I did it. Next we will go back to school so till next time (which judging by this might be a while but I hope not) Later

-Snickerdoodlepurplebunnies


	13. Chapter 13

Ms. Midnight

--

**AN: I know I'm evil for keeping away for so long but I am super sorry plz plz forgive me!!**

**--**

Now, back at Hogwarts, Erin finally had a chance to relax. She was still teaching defense, much to the young Marauders distaste. She didn't like teaching and knew she wasn't very good at it.

She was forgetful and almost told the entire class her life story, on more than one incident.

_Flashback:"Hi!" Erin said cheerfully. This was the last class of the day and she just had a HUGE bar of chocolate, so she was pretty upbeat. The class sat in their beanbags and got their wands. "Kay, _

_today we are going to try something new. I am going to pick to people to duel with each other. The only rule is nothing so extreme that it could cause actual damage. Any questions?". She looked _

_around and saw Lee Jordans hand up. "Ya Lee" he looked at her and said "If you graduated a year ago, how could you get this job and why haven't we seen you anywhere, plus, you seem to cool to be a_

_ teacher. The rest just call me Mr. Jordan and it annoys me,". she looked around nervously before saying anxiously, "Um well the thing is, ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies!". After her oddly _

_blurted statement everyone looked around at each other curiously. Erin thought she was going to die until Harry said "Can I duel first?". She shot him a thankful smile and continued with her lesson._

_--_

End Flashback:After Erin made a lesson plan she probably would never follow, she turned and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She had liked going there because the closest person to

her age in the teachers lounge (don't know what there called in England or wherever Hogwarts is) was Snape, and she would _**never**_ talk to him. Though in Gryffindor, her previous house, she

was the same age as the 7th years and had lots of fun pranking with them.

_Flashback (again):Fred and George Weasley, along with Lee Jordan, looked up from their newest invention when they heard a loud pounding at the door. Eventually it stopped but was soon followed by a _

_female voice screaming "I don't give a damn about the bloody password, this is my frickin house and I am a teacher so let me the hell in!". They all knew it was Erin and let her in immediately. She _

_plopped onto the couch and sighed "Finally, someone got me, the fat lady's diet sure didn't help her mood much huh.". THey all laughed at her but Lee, not knowing about her, said "Why are you in _

_here, you aren't a student?". She shrugged and said truthfully "They are all old geezers, plus this was my house and I wanted to prank someone and I know you guys are the ones to come to!". Now _

_they were all listening to her ingenious plan. When she finished telling them she conjured 8 spray cans, 21 red and 1 gold for each of them, and headed towards the dungeon (3 guesses what they're _

_going to do)._

_--_

End Flashback:

Erin smiled at the memory. As she walked towards the tower she heard a scream. She turned to see what was happening and her breath caught in her throat. UP near the forest, a snake

wrapped around a skull appeared in the sky. Voldemort was at Hogwarts.

--

AN: Yes, we are going to see a Voldie war soon. I already know what's going to happen but I want to say if you read "The Marauders and friends" my other multichaptered story, it will be

somewhat like that. OK.


	14. Chapter 14

Ms. Midnight

--

**AN: I know I'm evil for keeping away for so long but I am super sorry plz plz forgive me!! Again ps. The horcruxes are destroyed k k good!**

**--**

Erin ran as fast as she could to the grounds. She sent a silvery patronus to Dumbledore and all the staff knowing there might not be enough time. She finally reached the towering doors and

pushed with all her might, until she was greeted by cool fresh air and…. A death eater circle. In the middle of the sphere was a 2 legged thing that Erin wouldn't be able to call human. It had

pale, hairless skin and a face looking like a snakes picture. She quickly did a u turn and ran back to the castle and avoided all the spells they shot. When she got there she was suddenly struck

with an idea. _muggles can cause damage to._

--

She sprinted towards the dungeons and burst into Snapes quarters. He was not there but after 2 years of stealing the stuff from here, she knew he ALWAYS kept a bottle of polygenic in the

top drawer. She didn't know why and didn't care at that moment. She found the murkey substance and dropped a thin strand of dark hair she caught during her short battle with the death

eaters. She plunged it in the icky drink, which recently turned a very creepy shade of purple, and gulped it down. It tasted what she thought hell would taste like but she didn't care. She had

no idea whose hair it was but when she looked in the mirror she found out. Her hair was in sleek black curls and she had heavily hooded eyes that had a madness to them. "Hm, I make a

better bellatrix than the bitch herself". With that she ran back towards the courtyard.

--

As she met them she found, luckily, that Lestrange was nowhere in sight. "She walked calmly over and said "My lord, I forgot to tell you this but I know of a way for you to gain ultimate power.

He quickly put on his happy face he only showed to his beloved death eaters and squeeled "Ooo show me show me!!". Erin/Bellatrix took out what to Voldemort looked like a shiny interesting

object but any muggleborn in the world would know it was a shotgun. She brought it up and said "Poin the open end at your head and pull the trigger, it will release power into your brain". He

greedily took the gun and placed it to his forehead. Just the small pressure of his finger on the trigger and the dark lord fell the floor, head busted open by a muggle machine. By the time the

others got there everyone was rounded up and Dumbledore came up to Erin and said "how did you do that if you never finished school?". She smirked and said "Wizards aren't the only deadly

ones, but they can be rather idiotic".

--

The party that night lasted forever. People kept congratulating her during the celebration in the room of requirements. Everyone but some _certain_ Slytherins attended and they were having the

time of their lives. Them Professor Dumbledore walked in and straight for Erin. He came to her and said "We have found a way to get you back but we think it might change what happened so

I don't think we can". She looked at him in thought and said "Would it be possible to go back to when Voldie was conceived?". He nodded and told her how. She had a smug look on her face

before saying "I have an idea!".

(I should end it here but I don't want to so you are lucky)

--

She did the spell and landed in the riddle mansion. Seeing a very hansome guy and obviously poor girl doing you know what. She covered her eyes and cast a permanent contraception charm

before going back to a very different future….

--

**AN' I know I'm a genious for thinking of all these ways to kill Voldie but no one listens to me. Oh well. Don't worry the future isn't bad, but good. Yay good**

Ps.I know the defeat of woldie was a little anticlimactic but I don't know how to do that seriously so if you don't like, don't read.


	15. Chapter 15

Ms. Midnight

--

**AN: I think this is the last chapter woohoo. Sory about the wait AGAIN but here it is. I might do a sequal if some people want me to so ON WITH THE STORY….**

--

_When she returned she returned to a very different future_

_--_

Instead of on the grounds surrounded by Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Dumbledore,

she was on the Hogwarts train with the other Marauders.

--

"What the heck!" she screamed and James turned to look at her. "What happened?" he asked while his face was stuffed with cauldron cake. "Where am I, wait James?" Erin asked, confused.

"You feeling okay Midnight?" Sirius asked, concerned for his friends and, secretly, his girlfriend. "Umm, ya I just need to sit down and well ya" She clutched her head not knowing what to think.

Erin's thoughts

What happened, I went to the past and came back to the future but the future is my past but also my present and AHH my head hurts

End thoughts

--

She continued these thoughts for a short while until the train stopped and everyone left. James had to go find Lily for the heads meeting and the others went to the great hall. Erin took the

time to go to the headmasters office and ask what happened.

Erin thoughts

Wait, what if he doesn't know about my whole disappearance and stuff cause it seems like no one knows what happened but it did so he- I'm got to stop

end thoughts

While trying to put a stop to her migraine-inducing thought, she found she reached the heads office. Before she had a chance to say the password an old man with a huge beard and who was

quite the opposite of bald came down.

--

"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you!" Erin exclaimed, running to catch up with him. He turned and smiled, trademark tinkle in place "Ah, miss Jameson, I believe you want some

answers,". She nodded feverishly and he said "When you went back and killed Voldemort, it meant he was never around to teach Mr. Malfoy that time travel spell so he never cast it on you

and nothing happened". She was still confused so she asked "but if I never went back wouldn't that mean I never stopped Voldie and how do you know if it never happened?". For once, the

headmaster looked confused "Time is a funny thing, even I do not know the answers but let's just be happy that things turned out all right.". She nodded and went down to the great hall for

dinner, knowing she would do everything in her power to make this the best year ever. She doesn't want to have come back for no reason.

--

**AN: ahh the end at last, I think I will write a sequal(as I said earlier in case you didn't read it) and it will be more of an epilouge like what happens to everyone and how things turn out**

** so PLEASE tell me if you want me to, even if 1 person does I probably will so YOU do make a difference yay.**


End file.
